


Snatching Opportunities

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Beginnings, Double Drabble, Endings, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mik is leaving...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snatching Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> AUs after Revenge of the Fallen

"Hey."

Arcee looked up as Mikaela joined her, bag over one shoulder.

"It is a human thing, to greet when one is actually departing?" Arcee asked, feeling her spark squeeze as tight as the day of her… adaptation as a tri-splitter came to an end with the destruction of two of her selves.

Mikaela bit at her lip, looking down.

"I can't stay…"

"He is but one human."

"Who is 'Bee's partner, and Bee is tied up in all the others so strongly, and I just can't… They're my friends too, but I can't make it hard for 'Bee."

Arcee did not understand that. If a physical and emotional relationship was sundered, why should their be lingering awkwardness? "I … " She could not find the words to convey what she wanted to say. She had been impressed by this femme's bravery, felt a kinship even.

"I'll miss you all." Mikaela hitched the bag, turning to walk out of the hangar. "Maybe… maybe I'll miss getting to know you most," she said with regret. 

Arcee let her get out, silhouetted by a banking primary, then sent a flurry of requests.

Prime did not hesitate to let her go, and Arcee joined Mikaela.


End file.
